There and Back Again
by shanejayell
Summary: Years after graduation Daria returns to Lawndale
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Daria, they all belong to MTV. This is a future fic set after their university graduation, and is entirely based on my speculations.

Daria: There and Back Again.

The luggage opened up with a hiss of a zipper, the lid flopping back with a thump. "Now where is..." the voice murmured as a woman's hands rummaged through the folded clothes. After a few moments a light brown shirt came out, then a black skirt. Finally a old green coat was laid reverently on the bed with the rest of the clothes.

Daria Morgendorffer looked down at the clothes that she had worn through most of her highschool years and and in a dry tone of voice questioned, "How the hell did I let myself be talked into this?"

"Because we're both dumb as posts?" the amused voice said from the cellphone that was sitting nearby on the bed.

"We'd have to be, to agree to go to our highschool reunion," Daria agreed. "I've got the outfit ready, how about you?"

"Red jacket and all," Jane Lane answered cheerfully. "How's staying with the parents going?" she asked.

"Don't ask," Daria said flatly.

"They left your room exactly as you left it, didn't they?" Jane noted perceptively.

"It's a little eerie," Daria agreed, looking around at the padded walls, old TV and the usual piles of books.

"Tell me about it," Jane agreed, "my room still has my old 'sexual frustration' painting leaning against the wall."

"I should steal it and auction it off on Ebay," Daria noted as she reluctantly removed her contacts, "it'd fetch a pretty penny for those interested in the early period of your work."

"I'd rather burn it," Lane joked.

"Wimp," Daria smiled slightly.

Since graduation Jane Lane had gone on to become a somewhat successful artists and graphic designer, her paintings going up in value steadily. Of course she maintained a day job in advertizing, using her eye for design to create ads in many major publications. Her parents were proud of her, if a little startled by her materialistic success.

"So, how's it feel to be writing a syndicated collum, Daria," Jane shot back, her smirk evident in her voice.

Jane's cheeks colored a little bit. Since leaving college with a degree in journalism she went to work for a regional paper, her cutting and sarcastic view of the world soon drawing attention from readers. Her rare opinion pieces drew strong responces and led to her first getting a regular byline and more recently a syndicated feature in a growing number of paper.

"Odd," Daria said, "I'm just glad I haven't let them publish a picture of me yet. The letters I get from readers are bizzarre, and coming from me that's saying something."

"Do you think tonight's going to be some kind of fundraiser?" Jane asked, mercifully changing the subject.

"It's being run by Principal Li," Jane said flatly as she put her lenses in the case, "of COURSE it's a fundraiser of some kind. I wouldn't be surprised if we're asked to pay attendance fees at the door."

Jane snickered softly. "I did some checking with local sources," she confided, "most of the old teachers are still there too."

Daria slipped on her old round glasses, feeling relieved to see the perscription was still pretty close. "Mr. DeMartino never went ballistic and shot up the school?" Daria asked, sounding slightly surprised.

"Nope, maybe it'll happen tonight," Jane joked.

"There's something to look forward to," Daria said wryly. She looked at her watch, "Hate to say it, but we'd better get going."

"Meet you here," Jane agreed and they hung up.

"Hey, kiddo," her father Jake smiled as she walked through the living room to the front door, "looking good!"

Daria fought back a sigh, "Gee, thanks."

"Daria," her mother came in from the kitchen still in her business suit, "do you have to wear that?" She sounded serious but there was a teasing twinkle in her eyes as she said, " It makes such a bad impression."

Daria smiled back slightly, "It's a come as you were party, mom. Not, come as you'd like to have been." A ghost of a laugh, "Or come as you mother would have wanted you to be."

"Well, I hope you make a big smash tonight," Jake smiled. "Unlike my own reunion," his eyes narrowed, "I got showed up by the old quarterback. Damnit! Stupid quarterbacks!"

"There there Jake," her mother Helen patted him on the shoulder.

"Have a good night," Daria said as she headed out of the house and got into her car. The 1977 Triumph Spitfire Mark IV Convertible in the lane was a university graduation gift from her Aunt Amy, and Daria drove it wherever she could.

The trip over to 111 Howard drive was etched in her memory, and Daria pulled up as she saw Jane leaving the house, the short black haired young woman in her old red jacket and black t-shirt and pants.

"What took you?" Jane asked as she got in the passenger side. She pushed a CD in then raised her eyebrow as Mystik Spiral came on.

"Well, I had to outrun the cops after robbing a bank," Daria replied entirely deadpan.

"The usual," Jane nodded calmly. "Let's go, Jeeves," she waved.

"Of course sir," Daria faked a British accent as they pulled out on to the road.

"So, I officially came out to my parents," Jane smiled slightly.

"They were home long enough to do that?" Daria asked. The Lanes' tended to wander and your chances of finding ANY of them at home was a long shot.

"Satellite call bounced to Istanbul," Jane said succinctly, "they took it well, once they remembered who I was."

"Sorry," Daria reached over one handed to squeeze Jane's shoulder.

SCREECH!

"Well," Jane said after Daria regained control of the wheel once more, "he didn't need that mailbox anyway."

"Shoot me now," Daria sighed.

"Nah, I need you for back up when we get to school," Jane noted. There was a long moment of silence, "When are you going to tell your parents?"

"Tonight," Daria sighed. "It didn't help that mom was gushing over Tom being back in town and how I should look him up..."

"He was the last guy you really dated," Jane noted as they passed the sign to slow down in a school zone.

Daria smiled slightly, "Last guy before you came to my dorm room and finally had your way with me."

"I had been repressing for years," Jane shrugged, "can you blame me?"

:No," Daria smiled as they reached Lawndale High. She swung around the school to the parking lot as she added, "I sort of wish we hadn't wasted so much time."

Jane leaned over to kiss Daria on the cheek, "I'd say we're making up for it now."

Daria got out of the car then went around to get Jane's door. "Ready to return to highschool hell?" she asked.

"As long as you're with me," Jane took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Always," Daria said as they walked to the main building hand in hand.

End.

Notes: Daria and Jane are NOT lesbians in the series, tho they are best female friends. It's interesting to note that, except for a few bumps, they've been together nearly continuously in the series and, arguably, have the closest relationship of any character in the show.


	2. Part of Two

Two

Quinn Morgendorffer sighed softly as she rode the elevator up, her light brown hair flowing gracefully over her shoulders. "Hello," she smiled as she strode out of the elevator, "are you a receptionist?"

The grizzled reporter, his brown hair falling into his eyes, responded, "No, I am not. What do you..."

"I was wondering," Quinn ignored his response and smiled sweetly, "could you direct me to my sister, Daria? I understand she works here."

"Daria Morgendorffer?" the older man blinked. "Yeah," he pointed towards the back, "that cubicle over there."

"Thanks," Quinn beamed before skipping off.

The office was loud and busy as men and women typed away on PCs, talked on the phone or otherwise did the various jobs of a newspaper reporter. As she neared a certain cubicle a familiar voice demanded, "Mr Senator, are you denying the accusation?"

"No, I..." the voice stammered.

"So you're confirming the rumor?" Daria verbally pounced as Quinn reached the opening to peer inside.

"That's not what I meant," the senator squeaked.

Daria leaned back, a shark like grin on the brown haired woman's face. With contacts instead of those horrid coke bottle glasses and clothes that looked stylish rather than from a garbage bin, Daria had come into her own.

"Well, senator," Daria said in a dangerous purr, "this story is running today, so I'd recommend deciding what you meant soon."

"Daria," Quinn said as she leaned up against the wall, "are you torturing polititians again? Mom disapproves of that."

"Mom isn't here," Daria answered dryly as she looked her pretty sister up and down. "What do you want now?" she asked.

"I can't just visit my sister?" Quinn asked innocently.

Daria gave her a look, "Quinn."

"Heh," Quinn smiled slightly. "I have a favor to ask," she conceded.

Daria sighed as she picked up her cellphone and said, "I want lunch if I'm going to have to listen to you whine."

"Let's go," Quinn said agreeably before adding, "and I do not whine."

"Yeah, right," Daria said, pausing to grab a jacket and tossing it over her t-shirt and blue jeans. Despite her informal clothes she didn't stand out too much, the men and women in her office also going for comfort rather than style.

The sun beat down as they strode out of the office tower, both women drawing the eye though only one was really aware of it. 'Poor Daria,' Quinn mused, seeing how women seemed drawn to the tough reporter, 'I wonder how long it'll take before she figures it out?' The café the stopped in was brightly lit and crowded, a good sign the food might be good too.

1

2

3

4

Note: Just posting this so readers know this isn't dead. I am temporarily blocked, though, so this section of chapter two is it, for now. Sorry!


End file.
